


Your knives are sharp when you put them in my heart

by sinkinghearts



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkinghearts/pseuds/sinkinghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukewarm wine, needy and clammy touches, spilling guts, decay, dust, mirthless laughter.</p>
<p>(Collection of short drabbles.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your knives are sharp when you put them in my heart

**I. Hard Parade**

 

It was strange, how it felt before.

 

Lukewarm wine, needy and clammy touches, spilling guts, decay, dust, mirthless laughter.

 

And now.

 

The brightest radiant blue, small hands, slender fingers, copper that radiates in the sunlight, songs, lemons, and a soft touch, sometimes.

 

He lives for these things now, but the contrast is so sharp it takes his breath away.

 

So occasionally there still is a thick tongue and crusts of dried blood on his hands that are not his. (Because it is not enough.)

 

Hands that want to caress and draw in closer but also grab and shake violently.

 

And so he stalks exhausted through empty corridors untill he’s in his rooms and lets the darkness swallow him whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly inspired by Sonnet XXV by Pablo Neruda.


End file.
